


Getting off

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just smut, One-Shot, They're on a plane, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “I’ve known you for what? Eight years?”“Mhm,” Lexa hums in agreement. “Why?”“I can tell when you’re lying,” Clarke says dryly. “Your eyes have been glued to your table for more than an hour,” she points out, continuing. “That sex scene really got your attention.”“Okay, fine,” Lexa relents. “It has been a while since I… you know.”





	

Clarke is amused to see Lexa’s eyes glued to her tablet as she watches a movie. She can hear her best friend squirming in a muffled way, so the other people on the plane wouldn’t hear her.

Lexa grips the edges of her seat and digs her nails in them. She can’t take this much longer, she needs a release.

“Lex, are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Lexa asks while she turns her face to look at Clarke.

“I asked you if you’re alright,” Clarke repeats herself. “You seem to be… I don’t know… struggling.”

“Must be my nerves,” Lexa lies quickly, smiling slightly. “It will pass soon.”

“Lex…”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“I’ve known you for what? Eight years?”

“Mhm,” Lexa hums in agreement. “Why?”

“I can tell when you’re lying,” Clarke says dryly. “Your eyes have been glued to your table for more than an hour,” she points out, continuing. “That sex scene really got your attention.”

“Okay, fine,” Lexa relents. “It has been a while since I… you know.”

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand to help her relax a little. “Excuse me, Miss,” she calls out, waving politely at the flight attendant.

The flight attendant, a young woman who can’t older than her late twenties, turns around and approaches Clarke. “How may I help you?” she asks kindly with a bright smile.

“I was wondering if I could have a blanket, please.”

“I will bring you one, Miss,” the flight attendant replies softly.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks Clarke with a hushed tone when the flight attendant is gone. “It’s not even cold.” She’s confused why her friend would want a blanket.

Clarke is about to answer Lexa’s question when the flight attendant returns with a blanket. “Thank you,” she says politely as it is being handed to her. She folds the blanket open and places it over Lexa and herself.

“I’m not cold,” Lexa says, even more confused now. “I don’t need a blanket, Clarke.”

“Trust me,” Clarke whispers as she leans close towards Lexa. “You’ll need it.”

Lexa feels a shiver rolling down her spine at the way Clarke whispers in her ear.

“I’m going to help you,” Clarke explains calmly while she slips her hand under the blanket and rests it on Lexa’s thigh.

“He-help me?” Lexa asks nervously, actually feeling a bit nervous this time. She swallows hard and barely doesn’t dare to ask her next question. “Help me how?”

“Do you trust me, Lex?”

“Y-yes,” Lexa replies, trying to calm her nerves. She takes a deep breath in and a slowly breathes out. “Of course I trust you.”

Clarke takes her time to unzip Lexa’s pants, gauging for her reaction or a sign if her friend would want her to stop. She lets her fingertips linger and the waistband of Lexa’s underwear. “Is this okay?” she asks, whispering.

Lexa tries to form words, but she can’t so she nods instead. She knows Clarke has helped her out with things before, even weird things, but this is new. This has never happened before and okay fair enough, she did dream about a moment like this more than once. Not exactly while they’re on a plane, but still, she dreamt about it.

Clarke slips her fingers in Lexa’s underwear and lightly teases her clit with the tip of her index finger, drawing a gasp from her friend. “You have to be silent,” she whispers.

Lexa finds herself getting wetter, knowing that Clarke is touching her like that and that she has to be quiet. She bites her bottom lip to muffle a moan when her friend circles around her clit.

“More?” Clarke asks, seeing how Lexa seems to enjoy her touch, although she wants to be sure.

“Yes,” Lexa whispers. “Give me more,” she says with a slightly demanding tone.

“I’m in control,” Clarke whispers, wanting to be the dominant one. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Lexa breathes a bit faster and nods.

“Use your words,” Clarke urges Lexa while flicking her finger over her clit.

“Fuck,” Lexa mutters at the touch. “Yes, I’ll be good,” she quietly promises.

“That’s my girl,” Clarke replies approvingly.

Lexa wonders since when Clarke has gotten so dominant, but she enjoys experiencing this side of her and this is a side she wants to explore more.

Clarke thrusts one finger deep inside Lexa’s center, pumping it in and out while keeping her thumb on her clit. She can visibly see her friend struggling to keep quiet, with the way she’s biting her bottom lip harder and throwing her head back just a bit. Without mercy, she adds a second finger and thrusts harder and faster.

A moan escapes Lexa’s mouth and to cover it up for the people nearby, she coughs a few times. “Clarke,” she whispers breathlessly.

Clarke pulls her fingers out and brings her index finger up to Lexa’s mouth. “Taste,” she whispers, commanding.

Lexa notices the way Clarke’s eyes are on her and well, she did promise to be good. She sucks her friend’s finger clean, lapping her tongue around it.

Pleased, Clarke slides her hand back under the blanket and flattens it against Lexa’s center. She’s happy to feel how wet her friend is and even though Lexa had been watching a sex scene, she wants to believe most of her slick wetness is her doing.

Lexa grips the edges of her seat hard when Clarke’s fingers play with her clit. “C-clarke,” she whispers, pleadingly. “I’m getting close.” She’s not sure how much longer she can take this, needing a release badly.

“Let go for me, Lex,” Clarke whispers, moving her fingers faster with expertise. “I want you to let go for me, now.”

Lexa feels her orgasm building up strongly, too strong for her to be quiet. Without thinking much about what she’s doing, she fists Clarke’s shirt, pulls her close and kisses her hard, silencing her moan in her mouth as she cums all over her friend’s fingers.

Clarke cups one of Lexa’s breasts with her free hand, kissing her back and lightly biting her bottom lip. She seeks entrance with her tongue and is pleased when her friend grants it to her by parting her lips.

Lexa smiles in their kiss as Clarke pushes her harder against the back of her seat. In this moment nobody else exists, because she doesn’t give a damn about what anyone thinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short. It's just a quick one-shot thing. 
> 
> *hides under a rock* This never happened, okay, bye.


End file.
